Marcas
by kmil-chan
Summary: ¿Qué son esas marcas rojas en el cuello de Kamijou-sensei? 3 chicas descubrirán más sobre el asunto. JE


Junjou Romantica

Pairing: Egoist

~Marcas~

¿Qué son esas marcas rojas en el cuello de Kamijou-sensei? 3 chicas descubrirán más sobre el asunto.

.

Era esa época calurosa del año. Adentro de la enorme habitación se podía sentir una pequeña corriente fresca recorrer de vez en cuando pero no era suficiente para las treinta y tantas personas que se encontraban en el aula. Y el maestro frente a sus alumnos no se encontraba en una mejor situación. El castaño traía una camisa de manga corta y su corbata colgada en el cuello. A pesar de ser verano le gustaba mantener esa imagen de educador frente a sus alumnos pero en estos momentos ya había dejado eso de lado. Hiroki había desanudado un poco su corbata y desabotonado de arriba su ropa para sentirse un poco más ventilado.

Los alumnos trataban de prestar atención a la lección en lugar de continuar quejándose de la falta de aire acondicionado, el último quejumbroso recibió por respuesta ser reacomodado en una esquina en donde daba el sol directo a esa hora. Sin embargo había tres chicas que no prestaban nada de atención. Una de ellas fantaseaba con el cuerpo delante de ella, estaban en primera fila. La segunda intentaba apuntar lo que decía su maestro al mismo tiempo que terminaba su tarea y la tercera simplemente pensaba en la inmortalidad de los cangrejos.

La primera chica, de cabello corto, dejo de respirar cuando el maestro tomo el cuello de su camisa y lo movió intentando abanicarse un poco de aire. Fue ahí cuando vio aquellas marcas que la hicieron regresar a la realidad. Gracias a esa pequeña exposición de piel pudo ver varias marcas rojas alrededor del cuello de su sensei y aparentemente continuaban debajo de la ropa.

"¿Eh?"-Dijo en voz baja.

El maestro les dio la espalda para escribir algo en el pizarrón y ella aprovecho para levantarse de su silla intentando ver más. La segunda chica, pelirroja y pecosa, volteo para preguntarle algo encontrándola levantada y con la mano a punto de jalar el cuello del sensei.

"¡Kya-san!"-La llamo en voz baja y la jalo para que se sentase sin hacer ruido.-"¿Qué estás haciendo?"

"Nee Saa-chan ¿ya te fijaste en el sensei?"

"Si sí y si, luce como un Dios griego pero no puedes hacer eso en plena clase."

"No es eso tonta, fíjate bien."

Ambas chicas prestaron atención fijamente. La tercera se unió a ellas.

"¿Qué estamos viendo?"

"¿Ya viste eso Mari-chan? En el cuello de sensei."

De nuevo voltearon y ambas se sonrojaron.

"Eeeso es..."

"¡Kamijou-sensei tiene el cuello cubierto!"-grito sonrojada.

"Guarden silencio."-El maestro volteó con una pequeña vena marcada.

"P-perdone sensei."-Contesto la pelirroja acomodando sus gafas.- "Parece que el calor le hizo un poco de daño a Mari-san."

"Hun."-Volteo a ver a su alumna.-"¿Quieres ir a la enfermería?"

"Estoy bien sensei solo tomare un poco de agua."

Después de ver como la chica sacaba su botella de la mochila se volteó a continuar la lección. Kya volvió a levantarse, sus amigas la veían atentas. Mientras su víctima aún seguía de espaldas la chica se levantó lo que más pudo tratando en vano de ver más allá. Regreso a sentarse sonriendo. La pelirroja negaba con la cabeza mientras la otra le sonreía en complicidad. La clase término y todos salieron del salón a excepción de ellas.

"¿Era lo que creo que era verdad? ¿Verdad?"-Pregunto la rubia sonriendo con emoción.

"B-bueno no cabe duda que vimos algo íntimo del sensei Mari-san pero no hay que hacer de esto algo grande. El sensei tiene derecho a llevar una vida amorosa y pues su esposa aparentemente lo sabe."

"¡Sensei no está casado!"- Se movió golpeando la mesa.- "No tiene anilló así que aún no me le han ganado."

Se levantaron recogiendo sus cosas ya que empezaron a entrar otros jóvenes.

"Cálmate Kya el semestre pasado decías lo mismo para Miyagi-sensei. Deja tu complejo de oyagi de lado."

"Por sí lo has olvidado no soy la única que sucumbió a los encantos de Miyagi-sensei."- Dijo viendo a la pelirroja sonrojarse.

Como invocado el sensei apareció frente a ellas seguido del castaño. El alto hablaba con su brazo descansando en el cuello del otro mientras esté respondía molesto y sonrojado. De repente se detuvieron y Miyagi jalo un poco la ropa del otro haciéndolo saltar.

"¡Profesor!"

"Maa Hiroki-sensei no seas tan ruidoso en la escuela."

Se acomodó la ropa y ambos continuaron por su camino mientras las tres chicas se sonrojaron.

"¿En serio? ¿Con Miyagi-sensei?"

"El amor entre hombres sigue siendo amor Kya-san."-Acomodo sus lentes haciéndolos brillar.

"Pues hasta comparten oficina y todo, quien sabe que tanto pase ahí dentro."-Dijo sonriéndole a la pelirroja.-"O que no haya ya pasado~."

Ambas sonrieron dando saltitos mientras la chica de cabello rojo murmuro algo sobre chicas de mente podrida(*). Caminaron hacia la cafetería, compraron algo de comer y se sentaron.

"El amor por fin ha tocado a la puerta del sensei. Eso explica porque ha estado de mejor humor últimamente."-menciono la rubia sumergiendo la cuchara en el yogurt cremoso.

"Otro que se me va... ¡Y me roba otro también!"

"No es como si tuvieras oportunidad con alguno de ellos."-Menciona con los labios manchados de blanco.

"Bueno ahora sé que nunca tuve oportunidad alguna."

"¿Qué tanto haces Saa-chan?"

La mencionada había sacado una pequeña laptop y se había puesto a escribir. Ambas chicas voltearon a la pantalla descubriendo muchas ventanas de internet abiertas y una de un archivo que la chica escribía. Al parecer era una historia subida de tono con sus maestros como protagonistas.

"Oh Dios mío."

"Cuando termines me la envías."-Menciono terminando de comer su yogurt.

"Ahora que lo pienso mi sensei si ha estado más tranquilo este año."

Terminaron de comer y se levantaron, a pesar de los reproches de la pecosa. Caminaron hacia la salida.

"Una senpai me dijo que tuviera cuidado con él, aunque en cuanto lo vi me fascine con él."-Cierra sus manos sonriendo.

"Yo también había oído cosas del sensei, pero no creí que fueran ciertas."-le hiso una seña a sus amigas para que se acercaran más a ella.-"Los que viven en los dormitorios dicen que vieron a Kamijou-sensei salir varias veces con Miyagi-sensei muy tarde de la escuela."

"¿En serio?"-reacomoda sus lentes de manera misteriosa.-"Yo eh escuchado a Miyagi-sensei llamarlo _My sweet honey_. ¡Ya hasta se llaman por su nombre!"

"Dejen de decir esas cosas. No quiero pensar en ellos de esa manera."

"Mientras más rápido lo aceptes y te pases a nuestro lado todo será mejor para ti."

"Saa-chan…normalmente eres una chica callada y prudente pero otras veces me aterras."

Siguieron caminando pero de repente se detuvieron en la puerta de la entrada.

"¿Ven a ese chico?"- Mari señalo a un hombre alto parado en la entrada de la universidad.-"Lo he visto ya varias veces, pero siempre se queda esperando mucho tiempo."

"¿Hum?"-La de cabello corto volteo a verlo y sonrió enormemente.-"Oh yo no lo conozco, pero no estaría mal hacerlo."

Escucharon unos pasos detrás de ellas y después vieron al sensei caminar frente a ellas cargando su maletín. Aun llevaba las ropas desacomodadas y caminaba deprisa hacia la entrada de la universidad. Las chicas se sorprendieron un poco y caminaron cerca de ellos para escucharlos.

"Nowaki te dije que no tenías que venir a recogerme."

"Pero quería hacerlo Hiro-san, son pocos los días que puedo verte desde tan temprano."-le sonrió haciéndolo sonrojarse.

"Bueno…pero vámonos ya porque hace mucho calor."

"¿Quieres que te refresque igual que ayer?"-Se acercó a él y paseo sus manos entre su cuello y su hombro haciéndolo estremecerse.

El maestro le dio un manazo completamente sonrojado mientras que él otro simplemente sonreía a su lado. Ellos siguieron caminando mientras que las chicas se detuvieron.

"…parece que nos equivocamos."

"¿¡Quién era él!? Era más joven que el sensei, se nota, pero…pero…"-No podía hablar, la emoción la embargaba. Se sentía triste porque uno de sus Pairing favorito acababa de romperse, pero feliz al ver las reacciones del sensei. Un nuevo mundo se abría frente a ella aceptándola con los brazos abiertos.

"¿Por qué demonios me pasa lo mismo?"-Kya sonrió con tristeza, definitivamente tenía que encontrar a alguien que si pudiera corresponderla.

"Así que Nowaki…me suena ese nombre."-Metió una mano en su mochila y saco un pequeño libro sonriendo.-"Jo j ojo esto te gustara Mari-chan."

Le dio el nombre a la chica. La de cabello corto solamente alcanzo a leer el nombre del autor "Akikawa Yayoi" y después vio como un sonrojo aparecía en las mejillas de su amiga. Ahora sabía de qué se trataba ese libro y no quería saber más. Sin embargo sabía que las cosas no terminarían ahí, una vez que sus amigas se apasionaban con algo era jalada junto con ellas por la corriente.

"Nee Kya-san, ¿quieres leerlo?"-Le ofreció con un brillo en sus lentes.

"Hun…"-sentía la mirada penetrante.-"Si no puedes con el enemigo…"

Para el día siguiente las tres chicas habían encontrado un hobbie nuevo. Contar cuantas marcas nuevas veían en el maestro y cuantas veces se sonrojaba al mirar su celular. Rápidamente fueron conocidas por toda la escuela como las acosadoras personales del sensei.

.

.

.

Jee Creo que proyecte algo mío aquí… aunque no creo que fuera solo "algo" Jajaja

Esta no era la idea original pero empezó a seguir ese rumbo y termino como lo que acaban de leer. Definitivamente yo también sería conocida por eso.

(*) Bueno leí que la traducción de fujoshi en ingles sería rotten girl que quiere decir algo como chica podrida.


End file.
